


Christmas Day: Coffee and Stockings

by dijon



Series: Christmas with the Lester’s [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dijon/pseuds/dijon
Summary: Dan is finally spending Christmas morning with Phil’s family.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Christmas with the Lester’s [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579879
Kudos: 33





	Christmas Day: Coffee and Stockings

His eyes are closed and his head is rested back, leaning on the top of the sofa. There's a slight throbbing happening behind his eyes, the evidence of too much wine the evening before and not enough sleep. 

Dan's hand is rested on his thigh, slightly moving his thumb around in the fabric of Phil's plaid pj bottoms. 

It's comforting and he's almost tempted to head back into bed and hide under the warmth of the blankets, but the reality that it's Christmas morning is keeping him here. It's the first Christmas morning he's ever spent with Dan and he wants to relish in all of it. 

The small hangover can go away at any moment, if it would be so kind. 

The sound of footsteps shuffling in from the kitchen bring him back into the room and he peels his eyes open. 

His mum has a mug in hand as she makes her way to her chair without a word, it appears she's also feeling some of the impact from last night. She settles into her chair, still only in her pj's as per Lester tradition. 

"Morning. There's coffee ready, boys." her voice sounds half asleep still. 

"Thanks, Kath." Dan makes an effort to move and has to shove some of Phil's body weight off of him in order to do so. 

"Move, you lump, I want caffeine." 

Phil just grumbles and shifts his weight so Dan can properly get up.

He watches Dan stiffly move his long limbs into the kitchen where he can hear his dad with Martyn and Cornelia. He can tell no one is fully awake yet. 

"It's good to have him here this year." His mum's voice startles him.

She has a sappy smile on her face, the one she gets when all of her kids are in the same place. Phil finds it hits him hard in the chest. He almost can't believe it's Christmas morning since Dan's still here. The first time in ten years they've been able to do this. They finally got here. 

He smiles back at her. 

"It is." 

There's light laughter in the kitchen and he has to blink away over emotional, tired tears. 

He gets up and moves across the room to the Christmas tree, picking up all of their mismatched stockings. His and Martyn's from when they were small, his parents from when the first got married and Dan and Cornelia's from many years ago, when they all were first around for the holidays.

They've been a family for a long time now, but this year is new. This year is the start of everything else to come and Phil's finding that he can't wait. 

He passes his mum's stocking to her, with tears in his eyes. 

"Oh, love," she grabs his shoulder and pulls him down into an awkward hug, Phil leaning down to her chair, stockings pressed between them. 

"I'm so happy for you, Phil. Both of you," she whispers into his shoulder and pats his back before pulling away, wiping at the tears in her own eyes. 

"Set those out and go get yourself a coffee, love. Lets get this Christmas going."

Phil leans down to kiss her cheek gently, "Thanks, mum." 

The others enter the room just as Phil is setting down his dad's stocking on the side of his chair. 

Dan is holding two mugs and there's a smile plastered across his face. He looks genuinely happy. 

He hands Phil his coffee and his eyes dart around his face, his brows furrow slightly, clearly noticing the leftovers of tears. 

Phil smiles and moves into his space, running an arm around his waist and leaning in to kiss just beside his ear. 

"Love you." 

Dan huffs a laugh, "You too, you emotional mess."


End file.
